


Pilot

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester, pilot, season 1 episode 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years, going on three, Sam gets a visitor he doesn’t expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> My first two part one-shot installment. Hopefully, it will be fine. Anyways, here is the first of the episode-shots. Now, it will be primarily like the episode with the dialogue with added lines I put in. Hopefully, you guys don't mind. Now, I hope you all will enjoy and don't forget to comment.

Sam had changed since he left John and Dean. He had grown considerately, 6’4”. He now had broad shoulders, an angler jaw and a deepening voice, all thanks to the T-Shots he had started a year before. He hasn’t gotten top surgery yet, so he wore a good quality binder. He also got a packer so it would be easier going into the men’s bathroom and just having something visible there, underneath his clothing. His life was….quite peaceful now. He had a apartment and a girlfriend named Jessica, he loved having a normal life...While it lasted at least.

 

Sam was drifting off to sleep, Jessica beside him, after coming back home from the halloween party at the bar when he heard a crash. His eyes flew open before carefully getting up from the bed. He carefully crept out of the bedroom and into the hall to the entryway to the living room.

 

He could hear the intruder walking and hid, waiting until the person pass before jumping them. That was a bad idea since the intruder had Sam on his back in ten seconds flat.

 

“Woah, easy there tiger.”

 

“Dean?” Sam breathed, causing the face above him to chuckle with a hint of surprise, probably because of how deep his voice in. “You scared the shit out of me.” Sam continued.

 

“That’s ‘cause you’re out of practice.”Dean taunted, only to be flipped. “Or not.” Dean chuckled.

 

“Dean, what the hell are you doing here?” asked Sam as he helped his older brother up.

 

“Well, I was looking for a beer.”

 

“Sam?” Sam heard Jessica call before the light came on.

 

“Jess, hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.” 

 

“Wait, your brother Dean?”

 

Dean, of course, proceeds to pretty much flirt with her, much to Sam’s bemusement. He glared at Dean’s back.

 

“Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you.”

 

“No.” Sam walked over to Jessica. “Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.”

 

“Okay,” Dean shifts. “Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

 

“So, he’s working overtime on a “Miller Time” shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

 

“Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.”

 

Sam stared at Dean, his heart pounding in his chest. A hunting trip? That means….

 

“Jess, excuse us.”

 

By the time 3 AM rolled around, Sam was in the car in the passenger seat, looking out the window. It was silent for a few minutes when Dean spoke up.

 

“So, you and this Jessica, you guys serious?” Sam gave him a look before answering.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And she knows-”

 

“Yes, she knows. She walked in on my putting on my binder and packer-”

 

“A packer? Ya mean that basically fake dick that lets you piss like a guy?”

 

“To put it crudely, yeah.”

 

“Huh….and I’m guessing you starting on...whatever to get your physical appearance and voice?”

 

“T-shots? Yeah. Been on it for a year.”

 

“You got a nice support circle?”

 

“Yes, Dean. I have a good circle. You don’t have to worry.”

 

“I have to.” Dean grinned slightly. “You’re my little brother, someone has to worry about your pain in the ass.”

  
Sam rolled his eyes and continued to watch the scenery go by.


	2. Back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes home to a very bad surprise.

Dean pulled up to the apartment building and stopped, engine shutting off as Sam got out of the Impala before bending down and looking into the window at his brother.

 

“Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

 

“Yeah, all right.” Dean stated but deep down, Sam knew that Dean didn’t believe him. He patted the car door a few times before straightening up and walking. He heard the car turn over behind him before Dean calling out to him and he stopped and turned.

 

“You know, we made a hell of a team back there.” Dean told him.

 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded before watching his brother drive off.

 

He unlocked the apartment door and walked in, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Jess! You home?!” Sam called but got no answer. He walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of cookies that was laid out by Jess. He smiled and picked one up and ate it as he walked to the bedroom and layed down on the bed, hands behind his bed and eyes closed. After a moment, he felt something warm and sticky fall on his forehead and opened his eyes. 

 

His eyes widen in horror as he saw Jess on the ceiling, mouth agape and eyes wide.

 

“No!” 

 

Flames erupted from her body, making his heart fall. He could barely hear the door being forced open and his brother calling his name as he stared up.

 

He was suddenly grabbed and tugged upwards into a smaller body and he was being pushed out of the room just as an explosion erupted. Dean managed to get Sam out and to the Impala, setting the younger against the car. He went back over as the firefighters got there and watch them put out the flames. Dean sighed and went back to Sam, who had the trunk open and checking the guns. The brothers looked at each other and Sam took a deep breath before throwing the rifle back into the trunk.

  
“We got work to do.”


End file.
